Needles Kane vs Ronald McDonald
Needles Kane versus Ronald McDonald is the sixteenth battle of the third season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the forty-sixth battle overall. Battle Information ZombieLicker as Needles Kane Emo Owl as Needles Kane MaNCHA as Sideshow Bob Beats by Kustom Beats and BeatGeekz Released on July 14, 2015 Lyrics Ronald McDonald: Hello, sir, welcome to McDonald's, let me kick your ass! I'm on pins and needles, see! No Napalm Cones will blow this rap! You bite off more than you can masticate, and thus it's time I castigate I bring joy and toys to children, but it’s clear that you just masturbate! So I race to the challenge to make your Tower collapse, oh! With no friends and your revenge, you’re alone like Calypso! Time to meat your maker, Sweetie! Don’t worry, we’re well preserved! Add a roadster to the list of all the billions that I’ve served! Needles Kane: Ice cream! You scream, we all scream for... me! So come face me Head-On, I’ll show you how Twisted I can be! I don’t need a Big Rap for me to get up in your grill Screaming E-I-E-I-OH SHIT until right before you’re killed! Three months in the nuthouse beats a dinner at your restaurant My truck will fuck you up, besides Harold, that’s all I’ll ever want! Call me a pedophile when you pull in kids with goofy games? I’ll break your legs and leave you wrecked until you’re walking with a Kane! Ronald McDonald: Don’t order me around now, want some fries with that salty? I'll Marcus you for death and then I’ll rebuke your ribaldry! Kick a chicken quick who came betwixt me and my company And I predict, that like a trick, you’d like to lick my Mickey D’s! Hide the Grimace you’ll be wearing from your wasted Twisted wish Crush you like the bug you will be after your Metamorphosis To diss a bitch? I’m lovin' it! So let’s see how it feels When you eat up what I dished out, call this rap “Unhappy Meal!” Needles Kane: Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry? Your death will be quite flavorful To sue me? Please! You harle-can’t, for clearly you’re incapable! Raps flowing like sugar, but trust me, I’m not Sweet, dude! You call my murders grisly but, hey! What about your fast food? Only my verses are colder than my heart and frozen treats So you better listen up, Ronny, ‘cause you are what you eat! Break your McRibs, can’t stomach this, digest your McNuggets? Hell Take your pink slime and your MSG and go McFuck yourself! Krusty the Clown: Hey hey! Sideshow Bob: Bad language and abuse is truly something that I rarely use But I’ve sunk my soul into my views, Pina-for a way that I can let loose Underdunk shall undertake a quest to crush you underfoot And given these, I say with ease, that trouble now is quite afoot! Hammer hams with superior Grammar, a brush with death for rotten Tooth No prison dares to house the man hell-bent on beating Barts like you! Honestly, your prior verses were naught but a Sideshow Whereas the final act was masterminded by the slapstick psycho! I’ll serve you up, a proper meal, better than the rhymes you brung Though when I choose to start to chew, a funny taste should grace my tongue! Ye be beasts, ironically, yes, now I am most animal So given that, this aftermath shall not make me a cannibal! Trivia TBA Category:Season 3 Category:Storm Nine